<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thief in the Night by FantasyVamp97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885992">Thief in the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyVamp97/pseuds/FantasyVamp97'>FantasyVamp97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Trauma, F/F, Human Experimentation, Major Original Character(s), Superpowers, Thief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyVamp97/pseuds/FantasyVamp97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were several rules, Johnnie lived by. Never stay in one place to long, make yourself invisible, don't do what other people consider impossible, and adds on whatever rules are necessary. Besides it was better if it was just her and Scraps. Nobody to control them or use them. That is until her past catch up with her and puts her right in the path of what people consider Earth's Mightest Heroes. But also with people who might understand her better than she thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm just trying to keep myself entertained. Feel free to ignore this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stand guard," she whispered to her four-legged companion. </p><p>	In response, the Jack Russel Dalmatian mix let out a tiny bark in reply. Taking a deep breath, Johnnie's skin began to feel cold and weightless. The dog tilted his head as his friend turned from solid matter to mist. Her vision went dark as she moved blindly through the small crack in the door. Moving through the house, the irregular mist settled behind the couch. As the molecules slowly reformed to resemble a young woman, Johnnie looked around.</p><p>	She and Scraps had gotten a lucky break with this house. Both of them have been scoping out this place for a while. The original plan was to break in when the couple living here had gone out for their weekly dinner date. However, during one of their stakeouts, they watch the couple putting bags into their car. Meaning that they got more time to grab things that wouldn't be missed and have a warm place to sleep for a while.</p><p>	Once she was solid matter again, she looked around. This place looked like something from one of those home magazines. Part of her felt like she should take her shoes off, but she knew she couldn't make herself comfortable just yet. She also didn't want to leave a big mess behind.<br/>
Staying behind cover, she let the cold feeling in her skin become warm. Even though this house looked average, she wasn't sure about the security detail. From the outside, she found nothing to be concern about. She had even sent in Scraps to see if he triggered anything—both during the day and the night. </p><p>	Nothing of interest came up except for the standard sensor light. That Johnnie quickly took care of, but if there was an alarm system. There was a better chance of her tempering with it from the inside rather than outside. The familiar static and the sight of black sparks told her the other ability was ready. First, she concentrated on finding any cameras around the house. It was rare that she found them here. The bigger and more upscale the neighborhood was, the more high tech they were. </p><p>	The thief didn't find any, but she did find the security system. The alarm was on the main floor, seeming to be by the front door. Glancing around, her eyes tried to follow the glowing dark line across the bottom. It looked to disappear into the kitchen. As she switched back to the power that allowed her to interact with the dark, she turned her hearing in on Scraps. </p><p>The dog hadn't made a single peep since this started, which was good. If any of the neighbors happened to look into this yard. They would see a medium white dog with tan and black spots and appear asleep on the porch. If any tried to get close, he knew to run and hide until it was clear.</p><p>	Feeling it was ready, Johnnie let her body break back down into a mist. She wasn't sure if there was a motion sensor and didn't want to risk it. Her vision went black for a few minutes as she felt herself float across the air. Trying her best to navigate the room with, at best, a guess where everything is. Eventually stopping, she attempted to lower herself and reform into solid matter. Taking a cooling breath, she waited for the switch to happen as she studied the room.</p><p>	She wasn't sure how long the couple would be on vacation, but everything was neat and tidy. Johnnie wondered if there was anything in the fridge. From what she observed and found from occasionally digging through their trash, it was rare for them to toss out food. So hopefully, if they had anything in there, it was still good. Sensing the box the connected the alarm system, Johnnie sighed as she prepared to move on, already feeling exhausted and hungry. </p><p> </p><p>	Scraps immediately started sniffing around the new house. Thankfully there was still plenty of food in the fridge. Stuffing random food items in the microwave, she flinched every time the alarm went off. Even the light from it made her worry a bit. Logically she knew that the people next door couldn't hear or see the light. Still, it set her on edge.</p><p>That was pretty much why she was sitting in the dark eating pork chops. Johnnie figured it wasn't the best idea to turn the lights on. The neighbors most likely knew that the owners were going to be absent for the time being. There was also going to be the consideration of whether someone would check in on this place. If they were, then she was going to have to figure out a plan from there. </p><p>	Taking the beef cube tips out, she lets it cool a bit before setting the plate down. Hearing the whistle, Scraps came charging in toward the food. Chewing off the meat, she tossed it over to the plate. Allowing it to join the pile of rib bones and empty salad bowls. She'll have to take the trash out when she got out of there. Part of the task is making sure her being here went in noticed included leaving behind minimum trash. </p><p>	Jumping up from the stool, she walked over to the fridge. Shuffling around it, she received two bottles of water. Pouring one of them into a bowl, she gave it to her dog while drinking the other. Johnnie hadn't gotten a good look at how much was put into the car. It seemed to be enough that they wouldn't be back for a while. Giving both enough time to rest and find anything worth taking. </p><p>	Poking their heads out, Johnnie and Scraps checked to see if anyone could see them in the backyard. Deciding that the coast was clear, the two of them snuck out—the girl to grab her bag and the dog to do his business. Going through the gate, she walked over to the trash bins. Opening up one of them, she scrunched her nose as she received the dark green military bag. Tossing it over her shoulder, she moved to go back inside; she spots something moving. </p><p>	Facing toward the street, she shoved a hand in her pocket. Johnnie almost decided to head back in when she spots movement again. For a moment, she thought about walking over to investigate but decided against it. It was probably just one of those people who walked at night. Doubt there was any of them really paid attention to who did what. Still, she most likely shouldn't stay too long. Heading back inside, she thought about rather or not to leave sooner than planned.</p><p>	"Let's go inside," Johnnie said as Scraps looked prepared to dig a new hole.</p><p> </p><p>	Feeling something wet lick her face, she tried to shield it. That only encouraged the furry attack. Groaning, she tried to remain as still as possible. Thinking that would give the illusion of still being asleep. Only to be proven wrong as Scraps decided to force his nose past the arm shields. Sighing, she gave up and flipped over, removing her arms from her face. Opening her eyes, she was met with the brown eyes of her furry friend.</p><p>	Running a hand down her face. Pushing herself up, she vaguely recalled where she was. The room was reasonably lit, thanks to the drapes being down. They were going to stay that way as long as she was there. It was bad enough that someone might have already seen her. There wasn't any need to draw any more unwanted attention. </p><p>	Letting out a light bark. Scraps jumped off the bed and darted out the door. Yawning, Johnnie climbed out of bed. The stunning difference between the white carpet and the dirt coating her feet was difficult to miss. Rubbing her eyes, she sluggishly got out of the bed, moving toward the shower. Hopefully, when they left, they wouldn't leave any dirt behind. They had decided to stay in the guest bedroom for the time being. There was a chance that they would change the sheets if a guest ever stayed over.</p><p>	Stripping her clothes off and turning on the shower, she began to think. The original plan had called for them to stay here for about a week. Sleep, eat and bathe while they were there. Take inventory of what they could take. Sort out what will be missed and what wouldn't. Also, take into consideration what could be replaced and what couldn't. Such as the importance of taking their body wash. Finding a place to clean on herself while on the streets is tough. However, when one of those mobile showers does pop-up, they usually have soap, along with a person handing out deodorant. </p><p>	Other essentials were a different conversation. Doing a few parlor tricks with Scraps usually earned them a few bucks. Though the duo mostly relied on what they were able to nab from houses. Mainly it was on food, things the thief and her dog needed. Stepping out of the shower, she wiped herself down but decided to let her hair air dry. Any waterdrop lets shouldn't make any noticeable difference. Folding back the towel back to the closet she can remember before replacing it on the rack.</p><p>	Throwing on a pair of torn jeans and a ragged hoodie, Johnnie made her way to the kitchen. Blinking her eyes a few times, black sparks popped out. Letting her eyes roam around, she looked for anything unexpected. She usually didn't take electronics. Too many things could be tracked or were too heavy for her to carry. At most, she took stereos and the occasional handheld games. Taking them to the next stop and sell them at the nearest pawn shop. </p><p>	Scraps greeted her as she entered the kitchen. Unfortunately, one of the downsides of sneaking into a home is being stuck inside. At least during the day, that is. Many people were out and about, the nosy neighbors mostly. Just letting the four-legged companion out could spread disaster. It might be a bit harder for him to hide during the day, and there was the possibility that someone will look more into it. </p><p>	Opening up a cabinet, she smiled as she received a box of cereal. Making a bowl for Scraps, she looked around the fridge for some milk. Listening to the bowl being devoured, Johnnie looked around to see if there was anything hidden. It always amazed her how people knew to hide things they considered valuable but rarely in a place that's actually secured. They somehow still managed to place it in the most cliched place that even the media made fun of.</p><p>	Deeming nothing of value to be there, she received a bowl for herself. Tossing the bowl in the microwave, she set the timer before trying to sort through the rest of the kitchen. Picking up a container that held sugar and shook it to see if anything interesting came up. So far, she was impressed this couple didn't seem to leave anything to chance. The only things she found were baking and cooking supplies, along with some stuff to use for cleaning. </p><p>	Hearing the beep go off wasn't nearly as nerve-wracking. Unless the person nearby didn't ever leave the house and made everyone's business their own, she should be fine. Carefully taking the bowl out, she grabbed a spoon and started giving herself a tour of the house. Considering last night, she spent most of the time deactivating alarm systems and stuffing her face. Johnnie never took the time to see what all this place had to offer. </p><p>	Being able to get a better look at this house made Johnnie realize a few things. One, there weren't too many things that she could just take. Some stuff caught her eye, but the others she was careful to steer clear of. Two this place was really nice. Everything was set up like they were expecting a guest to show up any minute. Which lead to realization number three. This place is way too perfect.</p><p>	Every room she went in was like something the thief would see in a Home Goods magazine. Everything in the room was neatly set and seemed to have its place. Johnnie wondered if she moved anything if they'll notice. However, it made her wonder how much time the couple spent keeping this orderly. Taking a closer look around here, there also seemed to be clean. Like if you sneezed within any of these rooms, you'll get sprayed down with disinfectant. Then tossed in a tub of bleach and scrubbed until your skin is raw.</p><p>	Seemed like a shame that she was wrecking it. Whenever she went back and cleaned it, Johnnie highly doubted it would match. They were likely going to notice when they came back. Though she was planning to be long gone by then. In fact, she was planning to leave sooner than she thought. Between this and the possibility of being spotted, she was kind of ready to go. </p><p>	Dropping the cereal bowl off in the kitchen, she headed back to the guest room. Just the mini journey to there raised more questions. Among her many observations, she realized there weren't many pictures of the couple that owned this house. If she hadn't been watching them for as long as she knew, what they look like would be a slight mystery. Since the more she looked at the photos, the more she realized there were minor differences.</p><p>	It wasn't anything such as aging, hair color, or weight differences. They looked similar, but few things tipped Johnnie off to the differences. In one of the pictures, she noticed that the eye color was slightly different from the husband. From what she observed of the guy that owns the house had dark blue eyes. These guys' eyes were different shades of blue, and she was sure in one, the guy had grey. Though, in all honesty, Johnnie didn't know if it was actually just a trick of the light.</p><p>Anyway, she was starting to think twice about staying another night.</p><p> </p><p>By the time night fell, the thief had managed to find some stuff to take. A few things that she was sure she could get a pretty nickel for at a pawn shop. She left the jewelry alone but found some spare cash lying around. Johnnie highly doubted they were going to miss it; at least that's what she hoped. She was sure they had money tucked away somewhere else. The amount she stole shouldn't break them. </p><p>"Scraps," she called out, zipping up the loot. </p><p>Putting on her shoes, she made a mental reminder to find some new ones. The ones she had were about to fall apart any second. Which reminded her to also clip Scraps nails. Speaking of the four-legged companion, the sound of his nails is absent. Tying up her laces, Johnnie stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder. </p><p>Whistling for Scraps, Johnnie also kept an eye out for anything out of place. While she was scavenging, she notices how weird this place was. Going into more of the room, the woman noticed how many of them looked less like Home Goods magazine and more like something off the showroom floor. If Ikea ever decided to make mini-stores, she could imagine one of them looking like this.</p><p>Even the pictures became more bizarre the more she looked into them. Not only does the husband have various changes to them, but so does the wife. In some pictures, she has a beauty mark, and in others, she doesn't. Even then, it seemed to move randomly in each one. In a few where there was a child depicted, their eyes changed color as well. Many questions popped in her head, but none she wanted to look into.</p><p>Reaching the lower level, she heard Scraps scratching at something. Feeling a warm spark between her fingers, she followed the sound. He was at the door leading to the basement, attempting to open it. The closer she got, the more she heard his desperate whimpers. Frowning, Johnnie moved to try to push him away. He ignored her, though. She attempted to pick up the dog, but he just scrambled out of the way. Scraps ran right back to the door. She tried to pick him up, but he dodged her.</p><p>"You really wanted to see what's down there," Scraps stopped trying to break down the door and put his attention on her.</p><p>Her dark brown eyes locked on the door. This part of the house was a mystery to her. Aside from taking out the alarm system, she didn't spend much time down here. Basements or any type of underground rooms were never really her thing. They hadn't been for a long time. As much as she wanted to not go down there, Scraps seemed to have other plans. Plus, she was honestly kind of curious about what caught his attention.</p><p>Adjusting her bag's straps so that they go diagonal across her chest, she opened the door. Without warning, Scraps ran through it, disappearing into the dark. Sighing, Johnnie followed him, letting the darkness take over until she could see. Carefully she closed the door behind them, just leaving it a crack open. The basement wasn't much to look at compared to above. It looked like it was more of storage than it was for anything else. </p><p>Scraps continued to venture around. Sniffing anything that piqued his interest, clearly trying in vain to find something. Digging into her pocket, she received a pocket watch. There was still plenty of time to get out before sunrise, but all those minutes counted. Johnnie would much rather not have to worry about leaving without being spotted and get as far away as possible. </p><p>Still, Scraps rarely got like this unless it was something he deemed necessary.  If Johnnie followed his lead and helped him find whatever it is he's looking for. Maybe all of this would go a lot faster. For all, she knows he could have found something useful for them. </p><p>Gripping the straps, she walked around with her dog until he stopped in front of a wall. The shelves the past by were filled with random stuff. A few random holiday decorations spewed about, but all of them were covered in dust and cobwebs. She wondered how much of this stuff actually got used and wasn't just part of whatever is going on here. The other things she really couldn't tell what it is. Most of it just looked like junk that's been here for years. While the other stuff seemed to be here for reasons that were beyond her.</p><p>Hearing her dog starting to bark made her jump. Usually, when they went in houses, Scraps was well behaved. Didn't start any trouble unless it was needed and was pretty quiet. Running over, Johnnie automatically started trying to calm him down. He was scratching and growling at the wall.</p><p>"Scraps heel," Johnnie commanded. </p><p>The dog seemed to listen as he stopped what he was doing and sat down. Though that didn't mean he was walking away from it. Taking a deep breath, Johnnie let the coldness seep away before small black sparks peeked out. Looking down, she watched as streams of electricity appeared to her. She tilted her head as she noticed lines that seemed to go to one place but then disappeared.</p><p>The amount of weirdness occurring just kept piling up. Lifting her hand up, Johnnie let black sparks fill her hand. Pressing it against the cold cement, she felt around it as she watched different small circuits appeared. Raising an eyebrow, the thief continued to move around until electricity started to feel a pull. Landing where the strong surge was coming from, she placed her hand over it and sent a strong shock toward it. </p><p>A low hum emitted from the other side. Furrowing her brows, she stepped back as a thin light started to appear. Johnnie clenched her fist as she watched the lines form a door. Scraps ran to her side as the wall slid open like a door. The sudden change in light forced her to turn away from it. She blinked a bit, allowing her line of sight to come back. </p><p>Opening and closing them, she stood there for a second. Johnnie repeats the process as when she thinks she sees a shadow, but that quickly vanished. </p><p>	Shaking her head, she turns back to the new space she's found. Johnnie was about to give up her chances when she spots Scraps dart into it. Without thinking, she ran after the dog, quickly joining him. </p><p>	"What are you-," hearing something slid, Johnnie, turned over her shoulder.</p><p>	Fully facing the sliding door, she moved to stop it but stilled noticing someone running toward them. Moving back, she balled her fist, letting sparks cover them. Scraps growled beside her while smoke starts to surround the dog. She raised her arms to strike first, but the door closed before anything could happen.  </p><p>	Once it closed, whatever they are in started to hum. Johnnie looked around, trying to figure where exactly they were. The Jack Russell Dalmatian mix seemed to have calmed down. He went back to sniffing around the area like nothing had happened. Examining the room, she noticed that it was pretty empty. The only object within it was the overhead light and a faded yellow couch. </p><p>	The lines of electricity that came up didn't seem to give any clues to what this was. Moving toward the door, Johnnie tried to find the door again, but it seemed to ignore her. Letting electricity cover her fist, Johnnie punched the door. The only thing that she succeeded in doing was knocking herself onto the couch. </p><p>	Groaning, she rolled herself off the couch, hitting the marble floor. In response, Scraps came over and gave her kisses. Giving up a pat on the head, the thief pushed herself up, ignoring the soreness that spread through her body. Standing up, she put her hands up, calling the electricity to her. The light blue slowly started to turn dark as it flowed into her. The lights flickered for a bit until it a surge hit, knocking her back into the couch.</p><p>	"You have got to be kidding me," tugging at her brunette hair, she rested against the couch.</p><p>	Feeling the small dog jump up, she absent mindlessly started scratching him. The other dog forgot about his quest for a brief moment as he leaned into it. Closing her eyes, she let the electricity turn over to the darkness but was interrupted. Peeking an eye open, she watched as the door opened back up, and Scraps dart back out.</p><p>	Fixing the strap on her bag, she quickly followed after him. Behind, the door closed, causing the lights to turn on. The new location nearly gave Johnnie whiplash. First, she was in if Ikea decided to make an at-home version. Now she was in an empty white hallway. Turning toward the door, she went to reopen but only saw a white wall. She pressed her hand against it and tried to send an electric shock through it, but nothing happened.</p><p>	Trying again about three times resulted in the same thing. Punching it again also didn't seem like the best idea.</p><p>	Her dog barking drew her attention, and she followed it. Where ever she ended up was bigger than before. Just running down the hallway, she passed by a bunch of doors and windows. A few that she gave by she noticed there seemed to be a lab or a meeting room. The doors also seemed to have a regular key lock, or you need a key card to open it. Just like the one Scraps was attempting to break into. </p><p>	Johnnie walked up to the reinforced door. Touching her fingertips against the steel door, she looked over it. Out of all the doors that they passed and seen, this was probably the most secure. Instead of a doorknob, she had one of those turning handles that she's only seen on vault doors. There also seemed to be a bunch of scanners that seemed to test out different appendages. Her stomach sank when she noticed a camera.</p><p>	The only words the came from her were the various versions of profanity. No doubt there was a variety of cameras that caught their every movement. There were also probably armed guards on their way here now with their huge guns to shoot them or take them in. The thought of having to fight their way out made her nervous. </p><p>	"Come on Scraps, we gotta-," she stopped when she heard the metal give away. </p><p>	Breathing through her nose, she squeezed her eyes shut before looking where her dog should be. Opening them, she nearly screamed when she saw the small hole in the door. Rubbing her eyes, a spark of panic flared up. </p><p>	"Scraps, come back here," bending down, she peered through the hole to see four furry legs running around. </p><p>	She attempted to call him again, but he happily ignored her. Hitting her head against the floor, she started to hate herself for the next course of action. </p><p>	"You could've at least made it big enough for the both of us," she called out. Scraps barked back in return. </p><p>	Shaking her head, the thief pushed herself back up on her feet. She still had the surge from the weird elevator door thing. Might as well use it for this. Rubbing her hands together, she balled her fist up before taking a swing toward the scanners. The discharge she sent hit them, causing them to let out the electric spark. Trying to keep her feet planted, she listened to the sparks as the door clicked open.</p><p>	Grabbing the door wheel, she turned it until she was able to pull it open. Grunting, she pulled it until she can walkthrough. </p><p>	"What the hell," Johnnie mumbled, doing a spin around the room.</p><p>	The room contained a massive computer that could easily double as a flat-screen tv. There was another room inside it that surprisingly wasn't locked. Nor was it closed. The thief could hear Scraps sniffing around in there. Johnnie opened her mouth to call for him but then closed it. Whatever drew him down here, the dog wasn't leaving without it.</p><p>	While he did that, Johnnie figured she should see if she could access the video footage from here. Does she have any idea how to hack? No. Was that going to stop her? Also no. Besides, she doubts that it can't be too hard, could it? People teach themselves to hack all the time, don't they? Plus, if all else fails, she could probably just override it, couldn't she. That or she could play it by ear. </p><p>	Moving over to the computer, she hit the space bar causing the computer to come to life. The screen greeted her by asking for a password. Pressing her lips together, she got ready to see if there was a possibility that either the forgot option or the hint was available. She hovered her hands over the keyboard. Thin streaks of black lightening came out. Thinking that maybe she could glitch out the system before making a hacking attempt. Which succeeds in only causing the screen to become screwy. </p><p>	She just hoped that she didn't screw over her hacking attempt. Biting her lips, she looked around on the desk. What were the chances that whoever was running this joint had the password written down nearby? Though that thought seemed to go away since this desk was as clean as a whistle. Spotting a board on the wall across from where Scraps disappeared, she darted over to it.</p><p>	It reminded her of screens her dad had set up in his office. Shaking the thought of the man from her mind, she looked for the 'on' switch. Tracing the frame searched for a surface that didn't go with the rest of it. As she searched, her fingers squeezed it, trying to see if anything happened. Johnnie reached the other side when she gave it another squeeze, which triggered a reaction. Involuntary, she jumped back as holograms appeared around her.</p><p>	None of what she saw made sense. Johnnie reached out and touched one of the images that looked like a 3D sketch.  She flinched as it expanded into individual pictures. Reaching out, she felt one that looked like some advanced tech that she couldn't begin to understand. Johnnie waited to see her hand go through it but instead, it attached itself to her hand. She tried flicking it off, but it just detached for a minute before reattaching itself.</p><p>	"Get off me," expecting it to actually listen to her seem silly, but it was all she had.</p><p>	Giving it a final hard flick, it detached, causing the rest of the images to go back to the board. </p><p>	"What the fuck is this place," she muttered to herself.</p><p>	Scraps jumped up on her. Looking down at her companion, she noticed something in his mouth. Kneeling down, she took the object from him to see what he found. It felt like something hit her once she saw the person in the ID. </p><p>	"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I could ask you the same question," the new voice and Scraps growling was really making her regret picking this house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: A dog does get shoot at I put *** when it starts and where it ends</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The voice pressed the barrel of the gun against the back of her head.  From the corner of her eye, Johnnie observed the second person take her bag. She wasn't sure if the person was already in the room or if they came in later. Scraps stood in front of her baring his teeth. Her heartbeat picked up, expecting to see the smoke surround him. Now wasn't the time to reveal everything they can do. She wasn't sure how much the cameras caught, and she wanted to use that to her advantage.</p>
<p>She let the badge fall from her hand and put both of them up. Still curious if the person that the badge belonged to was here also. </p>
<p>"What are you doing here," the voice was male, and she guessed he held the gun.</p>
<p>Scraps started growling, to which Johnnie order him to hush. She could only handle one problem at a time. Now she needed an answer that wouldn't get her head blown off. What was she supposed to say, anyway? That she had broken into a house and then followed her dog down here. That would only raise more questions. Besides, she still wasn't sure how exactly the home and this place were connected. </p>
<p>The gun pressed harder against her head, "I said, what are you doing here."</p>
<p>Her mouth felt dry. The wires in her head kept getting crossed, attempting to dig up old information that she wanted to keep buried. The thief tried coming up with plans to get out but only came up with two options. The first was to lie her ass off. Except she couldn't think of anything to say. Her mind was completely blank at the moment. Johnnie was pretty sure that her mind was just literal static. She doubted saying that she was lost would satisfy them. </p>
<p>The second option was just going to cause a mess. </p>
<p>A hand on Johnnie's shoulder forced her to turn around and face the two people. Their faces were covered to the point there wasn't a single defining feature. The man holding the gun to her face was significantly taller than her and more muscular. The person who took her bag knelt behind him with it. Despite nothing that belonged here was in there, she still felt nervous. She silently wondered if they had anything to do with the house.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here, and who are you working for," Johnnie remained silent as she kept looking between the two.</p>
<p>The second person was a bit smaller. Their padding seeming to fill them out more.</p>
<p>Words definitely wanted to come out, but none would. A weight settled on the thief's chest as her heart started to race. Holding her breath, she forced down the electricity that was threatening to come out. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as her hoodie stuck to her skin. Scraps was still sending out tiny barks, but thankfully the smoke hadn't shown up. Hopefully, it will stay that way.</p>
<p>"You have five seconds to tells us your business, or we will shoot," the man barked.</p>
<p>Her brain to have officially closed off. Now the only thing she could think about was getting the both of them out of there. She could just barely hear the man begin to count down. It was like he was shouting at her from a different room. Taking a deep breath, she began to think which command would work best for them to make an escape.</p>
<p>"Two…on-,"</p>
<p>"Wait," the other person was a woman. </p>
<p>The female guard moved slightly closer, still being careful to keep her gun out and her distance. Johnnie noticed that she was touching her ear and guessed she was talking to someone. The man didn't put his weapon down but stayed still as he waited for his partner to speak. His eyes were covered, but she was sure that he hasn't blinked since he's gotten here.</p>
<p>"Boss wants us to bring her in,"</p>
<p>Dredd washed over as she tried to reason who wanted to see her. Her eyes darted down to the badge she dropped. The mocking smiled made her wonder if it was their doing. There was a small voice inside her head that told her to go along. See if it really was them. But she knew if she did, then she would never see the light of day again. Johnnie had already made a promise to herself and Scraps that they would never be locked up like before. At the very least, not without a fight. </p>
<p>The man grabbed her bicep, and she quickly began to struggle. His grip was firm and kept tightening the more she tried to get out of it. Her eyes dart over her capture. Without using her abilities, there were several places where she could get him. Maybe even give herself enough time to get the other woman and get out of there. </p>
<p>***Suddenly the sound of Scraps barking rang out. The words that the woman said plays in her mind. Her head snapped over a toward them as she watched the female guard aiming her gun at the dog. Panic washed over her as she attempted to get out of this man's grip became even more critical. Her insides burned as the static tried to get out. Tears were threatening to come out, making her eyes burn. Every single word that was stuck in her throat was able to shake loose.</p>
<p>They weren't the lame lies she had initially come up with. Instead, they were a bunch of pleas and curses that came out in jumbles. The electricity was slowly building up inside her, ready to come out. She tried focusing it toward the woman, imagining her-despite the armor she wore-getting fried to death, with the arm that was still free slowly aiming it at her. The man was shouting something, but it didn't register in her mind.</p>
<p>She could slowly feel it come free when the sound hit her. Everything was deafly quiet to the point it was almost eerie. Johnnie could feel the warm vibrations through her skin. Threatening to take everything out in this room, both living and electronic. Her body was frozen as well as the man holding her. It wasn't until her brain calmed down that she realizes the woman hasn't moved a muscle since shooting at Scraps.</p>
<p>****Slowly her eyes traveled down to her four-legged companion. Scraps shook off the bullets as the hair on the back of his neck looked singed. The man's grip on her loosen as the woman nearly dropped her gun. He shoved her aside, seemingly to have forgotten about her.  She flinched as he fired off his gun, seeming to almost empty his clip. All the time they have spent together, one would think, Johnnie would have remembered that her furry pal is nearly impossible to hurt.</p>
<p>"What the-," Scraps cuts him off by barking, causing the room to shake and sending the man and woman flying.</p>
<p>Johnnie watched as the two of them slam against the ground. Electricity covered her arms as she balled her fist up. Singling to Scraps, the two of them ran toward the door, but not without sending a bolt at the guards. There wasn't any time to grab her bag, which she is already kicking herself for. That was a lucky find, and it would be a pain to make up for it. </p>
<p>Dashing out of the room, she quickly closed the door behind her.  Johnnie wasn't sure how easy it was to get out from their side. She wasn't sure if you need something to get back out, but maybe the jolt will keep them down. Either way, she needed to get out of there.</p>
<p>Swallowing a breath, she began speed walking down the hallway. She tried to put together everything that just happened. Though that was stopped as soon as the lights started flashing red and a deafening alarm came on. Muttering to herself, Johnnie began to run. There wasn't any sense of direction as the hallways began to fill with guards. The more she had to retrace her steps, the more maze-like this place became. </p>
<p>She tried to make a map as she ran. Identifying familiar marks and turns, but everything looked the same. The flashing lights didn't help at all; even if that wasn't the case, she highly doubted that mattered. With all the doors that they passed by so far, there wasn't a single window. At least not one that allowed one to view the outside. </p>
<p>Was she underground or something? The thief knew she rode in an elevator or whatever that was, but she can't imagine it went further down. Considering she had no knowledge of where they were, she went into a random room the last time it ended in disaster. Johnnie was a bit hesitant to start flinging doors open. </p>
<p>Johnnie made another turn but came to a skidding halt. In front of her were two people fighting. Despite one being taller, they were struggling to hold their own against the other person. She squinted her eyes a bit to get a better look and determined that the guard was fighting a woman. She was dressed differently than the others. The closer she looked, Johnnie noticed there were some people knocked out. Deciding that she didn't need to get (or want to) involved in this, she turned around. Only to feel something hit her in the stomach.</p>
<p>	Doubling over in pain, she gasped for breath as she looked up at the assailant. The guard fumbled with their gun as they aimed it at their head. As the guard's finger moved to pull the trigger, the person suddenly fell. Johnnie slowly straightens up as Scraps dug his teeth into the other person's boot.  </p>
<p>	Redirecting the electricity into her foot, the thief kicked them once as the dog tugged at their foot. Only letting go when Johnnie whistled for him. Giving him a pat and praise, the duo ran off—both seeming to forget about the woman there. </p>
<p>	"What are the chances that you can find a way out," asking Scraps seemed like a long shot, but whatever works.</p>
<p>	Hearing the request, Scraps barked before taking off at full speed. Shaking her head, Johnnie pushed herself to keep up with the dog. As they ran, she tried to see if any electric lines were leading to what seemed like a dead end. With all the flashing lights and the loud noises, it was difficult. The only thing she really had to rely on was Scraps since whoever built this place decided that exit signs weren't needed.</p>
<p>	Her heartbeat started to pick up as she felt her legs burn. Forcing herself to keep with the four-legged animal, she suddenly felt something hit her. Landing on her back, the oxygen left her body as she squeezed her eyes shut. Trying to regain control of her breathing, Johnnie opens her eyes to see another guard standing over her with their gun aimed at her. The thief was getting a little tired of seeing a gun in her face but noticed he wasn't looking at her.</p>
<p>	Instead, he seemed to be searching for something. If the guards talked to one another, they might know about Scraps or think she's with that woman. Not that it mattered. Sitting up a bit, she clenched her fist and sent it forward. Sending a blast of black electricity toward the guard. The shock wasn't strong enough to bring him down but enough to give her time to stand back up. The guard stumbled back, trying to see where her weapon is. While they did that, she looked over their shoulder for her dog. Only to find him long gone.</p>
<p>	Swallowing a lump in her throat, the thief got into a shaky fighting stance. With everything, she remembered from her past life, fighting wasn't really one of them. It was just something she eventually taught herself. Even Scraps was a better fighter than her. </p>
<p>	Depending on the house she broke into, she would watch tv there. If there was a fighting scene, she would try to copy them to the best of her ability. Her legs felt a bit weak from the running, but she just needed to knock him down long enough to escape. Letting the electricity dance along her legs, attempting to perform a jumping spin kick she once saw. She landed in a crumpled position as Johnnie watched the first strike miss, but the second hit. The guard falls to the ground dropping his weapon. Pushing herself up to moved to run past him but soon got tackled from behind.</p>
<p>	She was flipped onto her back by another masked person. The newly arrived guard quickly wrapped their hands around her neck. Johnnie didn't get the time to breathe as they started to tighten their grip. Whatever air was still available in her lungs began to dwindle. </p>
<p>	She tried to get electricity to swirl around her fist, but they just came out in sparks. Johnnie tried to bring her legs up but found that they just kept dropping. She couldn't see anywhere to hit them either. Out of desperation, she tried to pry the person's hands off her neck to get some air.</p>
<p>	As that didn't seem to work, she moved on to another plan she wasn't sure would work. Letting her arm fall, Johnnie let her body relax. As blackness start to edge her vision, she let the chill of the dark start to take over. The guard entirely focused on their task, almost failed to notice the subtle change in her eyes. Just barely letting go when they caught a glimpse of it.</p>
<p>	As her head started to feel cloudy, her body began to feel light until her vision disappeared. For a brief moment, the thief thought she had passed out as the sirens became muffled. It wasn't until she could see the guard from earlier still lying down and hear the sirens that her mind matched up with what happened. Johnnie fell to her knees as she coughed and wheezed. Glancing over her shoulder, the thief watched the guard search around for her.</p>
<p>	As they turned toward her, Johnnie quickly kicked the guard in the butt. The person went down as she stood back up. Hovering over them, the thief went to stomp on the person as the darkness swirled around her leg. However, they quickly grabbed her oncoming shoe, stopping the motion. They shoved her away, knocking her back down but allowing them to get to their feet. </p>
<p>	Her back hit the wall as the guard reached for their weapon. If there was an order to take her in alive, this person seemed to ignore it. Quickly crossing her arms in an X formation, she brings it back down, causing a wave of darkness to swarm out. The guard hits the other side of the wall before dropping to the ground. </p>
<p>	Johnnie sits there for a bit allowing for her heartbeat to calm down. Whoever this person was seemed to have gotten knocked out since they haven't moved an inch. Sighing, she carefully stands back up, remembering the other person. As they tried to stand up, they fell back down as Scraps grabs their pants leg. In a blink of an eye, the dog tossed them aside with a shake of his head.</p>
<p>	"I just want to point out your late," she teased her dog, feeling exhaustion threatening to take over.</p>
<p>	A brief thought of finding somewhere to crash crossed her mind, then shouting reminded Johnnie how bad of an idea that was. Slowly standing up, she waved for Scraps to lead, figuring he knows where to go. </p>
<p>	Scraps barked and wagged his tail taking charge to lead the way. The thief made a mental note to give him a treat as the dog thankfully didn't take off in a full run. Her legs felt a bit like jelly, making her look like a drunk person walking. She highly doubted she could take off in an entire run just yet. </p>
<p>	Turning a corner, the duo quickly hid behind the wall when they saw a door open. A swarm of guards stormed out in what seemed like countless waves. Either it was an armory or path to get out of here. As they stood there, the Dalmatian Jack Russell mixed started growling. Johnnie looked where his aggression seemed to be aimed. Frowning, she stepped a bit forward, trying to see if something was missing in the empty hallway.</p>
<p>	Shaking her head, she went to calm her dog down. Thinking that maybe he was starting to get a little overwhelmed with everything. </p>
<p>	"Um..hi, I'm Scott," Johnnie whipped around, spotting what had gathered Scrap's attention.</p>
<p>	The thief was a hundred percent sure that the man wasn't behind her before. Even with the flashing lights, she was convinced that he wouldn't have been hard to miss. She raised an eyebrow at the weird outfit he chose to wear. Most of the guards she's seen has had on the generic militia uniforms. Not counting the woman she ran into earlier, she seems to have an all-black outfit on. Not as strange, but looking back on it made her stand out more. While this guy had on a red and black suit with a peculiar helmet on.</p>
<p>	"So this is going to sound weird, but-," as harsh as it was, Johnnie cut them off.</p>
<p>	In a blink of an eye, the thief flung out her arm, sending a stream of darkness toward him. Given her track record of people she ran into so far, she didn't want to risk another attack. While the man named Scott fell backward, the duo ran out from their hiding spot. The guards had finished filing out the door, which allowed them to sneak through. </p>
<p>	It took a while, but her eyes adjusted to the darkness that greeted them. A moment of frustration flashed through her, seeing steps that lead to nowhere. The chaotic sounds from behind the door still continued on. With the decision to go up the steps or go back where people seemed to have a particular interest in her, Johnnie started climbing.</p>
<p>	Her legs still ached, but she didn't want to stop until she had no other choice. Scraps stayed by her side as they carefully made their way up. The sounds behind them slowly started to fade away. Their footsteps were just barely making any sound. Johnnie was grateful for that except the fact even if they heard someone coming. They had nowhere to escape and not much room to fight.</p>
<p>	For a brief moment, Johnnie let the powers switch. Since they were only going one way and she doubted anyone else would come down. At least the thief was willing to sell her soul for that not to happen. Besides, maybe if anyone coming down the steps, she could probably take advantage of that. </p>
<p>	The thief immediately began scanning for any signs of electricity as soon she saw the sparks. She noticed something in the distance, but she couldn't tell if it was on her side or somewhere beyond. Aside from that, there was nothing else of interest. </p>
<p>	Keeping the electricity going, she eventually reached the top. They came to a wall that had a random doorknob attach to it. Johnnie nearly laughed, feeling relief about how ordinary it looked.</p>
<p>	Turning it, she pushed the door open and nearly cried when she found herself in a supply closet. There was a slight relief at the bare location, but she also wanted to scream.  Clearly, she wasn't back at the house but didn't know where she was. She reached her hand and exhausted the electricity from a lightbulb, which barely helped with the exhaustion. </p>
<p>	Closing the door behind her, she noticed it looked like regular pipes. If she hadn't just gone through it, she wouldn't have thought anything of it. The door seemed to disappear into the wall and just looked to control the water pressure.  </p>
<p>	As Johnnie exited the supply room, she noticed the small scanner. It wasn't something that too many people would question. At most, just be annoyed that they would have to track someone down if they needed something from this room. Though with how empty this place seemed, the thief wondered if that even mattered.</p>
<p>	Following the hallway, she noticed this placed seemed like a typical office building. There were cubicles, offices, and the thief was sure there was even a water cooler. Johnnie even noticed there a few signs saying where the exit is. Sighing, she started walking toward it until she reached a set of elevators and a door leading to the stairs. Shaking her head, she walked toward the door, seeing that the lesser of two evils.</p>
<p>	Putting her hand on the door handle, Johnnie was fully ready to hear an angel choir when she opened the door. Though that was quickly put to a stop as she felt a slight pressure surround her. Johnnie attempted to move her arms but found them frozen at her side. The only thing free was her legs, and considering she didn't know what was holding her, kicking didn't seem ideal. </p>
<p>	Glancing down, she felt her heart sink as she noticed red swirls wrapped around her. Scraps started barking as a net suddenly covered him. Taking a deep breath, she tries to send out an electric shock hoping to break through it. Except the swirls get tighter. Johnnie stopped her attempt to break out as she was lifted into the air.</p>
<p>	Changing from electricity to darkness seemed useless at this point. The thief wasn't sure what held her captive. Peeking down, she noticed the smoke started to whiff up as he continued to struggle in the net. She hissed at him to stop, not wanting to give way the last trick up their sleeve. </p>
<p>	Giving a little kick, she attempted to find a way out as she listens to footsteps. Johnnie tried to turn her head toward the sound but found them out of reach.</p>
<p>	"Who are you," the voice boomed.</p>
<p>	The voice came from behind and was male, but she wasn't sure if he was behind this red thing or the guards attacking her.</p>
<p>	"If I didn't tell the first person, I'm not telling you either," Johnnie spat, trying to figure out an escape.</p>
<p>	"You mean the guys in the armor. We're not with them."</p>
<p>	Johnnie really wished the person talking could see her roll her eyes. The thief would be the first to admit that her stats weren't in high intelligence, but she wasn't gullible.</p>
<p>	"Just today, I've been held hostage three times. First, by your friends with the guns, the second one tried to choke me, and now, I'm getting held by some red magic shit that I'm guessing will make me explode if I so much as sneeze."</p>
<p>	There was a brief pause as the man started talking. He spoke in quiet whispers to who she guessed were his partners. Johnnie attempted to turn her head back and forth. Wanting to see who else was there. Possibly who was holding her hostage. </p>
<p>	"I promise we're not with them. If we let you go, you promise not to attack or run. We just want to talk. Face-to-face," the man asked.</p>
<p>	"I'm going to guess I don't have a choice, so fine. I won't run," Johnnie thought about, adding she wouldn't even know where to go but decided to keep it to herself.</p>
<p>	Another pause came before she was dropped to her feet. Rotating her shoulders, she slowly turned around. If they were going to take her against her will, she would face them head-on. </p>
<p>	Johnnie has never been more thankful for the semi-darkness until now. If the lights were better lit, she was sure they would see her eyes widen and possibly her jaw drop.</p>
<p>	"I'm -."</p>
<p>	"Steve Rogers, I may not know a lot, but I know enough about you. Also, that dude helped out in New York Alien attack," her eyes dart over to a woman in red that kept glaring at her "that she was at the whole city drop thing."</p>
<p>	Both events were pretty much going to be taught in history classes someday, if not now. In the New York incident, she was hiding out at a shelter. When they weren't sure how far the invasion might spread. The city drop she was just hanging out in a random house. Johnnie didn't really pay attention to the news footage that was shown. She kept falling in and out of sleep. So she missed a lot of it and never fully learned what happened.</p>
<p>	"Out of all the places to be recognized," the man with the bow and arrow mumbled.</p>
<p>	Steve and the woman in red sent a glare toward the man but widely seemed to ignore him.</p>
<p>"Do you know what this place is?" Steve asked.</p>
<p>	Johnnie considered lying but figured being truthful with them would work better than with the guards. </p>
<p>	"Don't know, followed him," Johnnie answered, nodding her head toward the still trapped Scraps. "Was it one of your friends I saw across the street last night or when I followed him into that elevator thing?"</p>
<p>	Steve opened his mouth to answer but stopped when an arrow flew past her. She was ready to let the electricity dance up her arms until something hitting the ground stopped her. A guard laid there with an arrow sticking out of them. Shouting soon followed as footsteps echoed in the staircase.</p>
<p>	"Follow us," he said it more like a command than a suggestion.</p>
<p>	Just because she knew who they were didn't mean she trusted them. There was also no way she was going to stay back. If these guys had a quick solution to getting out, she would be crazy to say no. Nodding her head, she freed Scraps and began following them.</p>
<p>	Bullets started flying past their heads as Captain America fell back to give them some cover. As they ran, she looked over her shoulder, noticing more people gathering up behind her. The guy with a bow joined his friend and taking off some of the heat. As much as she would instead just get out of here, she knew she couldn't. If they knew how to get out, Johnnie would need to help make sure they didn't get overwhelmed. The thief moved to stop and help, but she was forced to continue running when a hand tugged her arm.</p>
<p>	"They'll be fine, come on," the thief didn't argue back as the woman tugged her down the right side.</p>
<p>	She nodded, figuring if the woman in red was confident enough that her friends will be okay, who was she to argue. Taking a corner, more guards were waiting for them.</p>
<p>	"Do these guys ever end?" how many people can even fit inside this place.</p>
<p>	The woman gave her a sideways glance as she slowly lifted her hands up. Johnnie flinched back as she watched the red swirls around her hand. From where she stood, she noticed that her eyes were the same color. The thief wanted to question it but stopped as she watches the woman send a red blast toward the small group knocking them all down.</p>
<p>The three of them made to run down the hallway until new guards took their spot.</p>
<p>	"Fuck this," Johnnie was ready to get out there, and these people weren't helping. </p>
<p>	"Inferno," Scraps ran forward once he heard the word, the thief lifted her hand.</p>
<p>	As soon as the dog reached the small group, he burst into flames. With what little energy the thief had left, sent a blast of electricity toward them. Before the group had time to react, Scraps jumped forward as the electricity and him collided. Johnnie and the woman covered their eyes as the explosion lit up the hallway. A split second later, the sprinkler system kicked in as Scraps came running back, shaking off some of the water.</p>
<p>	The hallway quickly filled with smoke as the fire slowly spread. Steve and the other guy appeared from the entrance looking back and forth between the two.</p>
<p>	"We should go," Johnnie hitched her thump backward in the non-fire direction. </p>
<p>	No one said anything as they started running. The thief guessed people either knocked out or was trying to find the exit. As they didn't run into any guards along the way. Captain America pressed his fingers to his ears as he talked to someone. Johnnie couldn't hear any of it but guessed he was calling for someone to pick them up. Not that it mattered; when they reached the outside, she was planning to split off from the group. </p>
<p>	After many twists and turns, the group eventually found their way outside. She nearly tripped as she took in the surroundings. The thief half expected to be back in the neighborhood but found herself in the middle of nowhere. Some trees were nearby, but none came close to the building she just left. Over her shoulder, she saw the building looked normal enough, nothing that caught her attention, really. Aside maybe from the odd location, which going to make sneaking off difficult.</p>
<p> Carefully she started her pace slowly until she was behind them. Johnnie was sure there had to be multiple routes to get in. She just needed one that leads her away from them. If the thief got lucky one that it made it difficult to chase after her. They probably had more questions, and she wasn't planning on answering them.</p>
<p>The windswept by, causing all of them to stop; looking up, Johnnie watched as a massive black aircraft came overhead. As it slowly started to descend, the thief whistled for Scraps. Taking off, the thief split off the group and headed toward the trees. She wasn't sure where she was running, just knew that she needed to get away from them and the building. </p>
<p>Her chest started to burn as exhaustion threaten to take over while her legs slowly melted into jelly. If she wasn't determined to get away from here, she would have just collapsed there until the feeling came back. </p>
<p>She made it to the woods' entrance when the man named Scott popped back up in front of her. Johnnie almost collided with him but instead fell on her butt and had the red swirls return around her. She sent a glare at the man, wondering if it was a good idea to let the others see what else she can do. Scraps started growling at the group as he moved closer to her side.</p>
<p>"We don't want to hurt you, I promise," Steve came into her field of vision with his arms up in surrender.</p>
<p>The red swirls soon disappeared, but that didn't matter. Being able to entirely turn around, Johnnie noticed there was nowhere to run. Everyone stood around her, including the woman in black. Thinking it over, it wouldn't be smart to strongarm her way to get out of this. She used the last of her energy with Scraps in that fire trick, and she wasn't too sure if he is fast enough to get them all.  </p>
<p>"You do realize that none of this is helping, correct?" getting to her feet, Johnnie prepared herself for anything.</p>
<p>Steve put his hands down but still kept a respectable distance. It was a bit different than before. The guards stood far away so she couldn't hurt them, but he seems to be giving her space. Taking in everyone, they all stood like that. Despite the fact, the woman in black looked ready to fight her, but that was probably just a precaution.</p>
<p>"Look, the woods out here stretch for miles and miles. It will probably be days before you find a way out. Come with us; maybe we can work something out".</p>
<p>The super soldier took a step forward. Johnnie quickly tightening fist, letting weak electricity cover them. He put his hands back up and stepped back again.</p>
<p>"If you come with us, we can clean you up, and if you want food," he let the offer hang in the air for a bit.</p>
<p>"What do you get out of it," she wasn't stupid. No one offers anything for free. Everyone wants something out of it rather it is physical or some ego boost. </p>
<p>"We help you-," Johnnie turned toward the voice, facing the woman in black, "you tell us about that building." </p>
<p>Turning away from them, she glanced at the forest. A building this far out with barely anyone here except armed guards has to be far away from society. If the super-soldier is correct, it would be difficult even with Scraps. Plus, she might run into more of those guards.</p>
<p>Pitching her tongue between her teeth, she weighed her options. Although they were incredibly uneven.   </p>
<p>"Once I tell you everything I know, I can leave correct."</p>
<p>Steve glanced at everyone. Almost seeming to have a silent conversation. It set her on edge, and she debated taking off. After a while, the man offered his hand. Johnnie wanted to remark how that was kind of cliched and old fashioned but knew better than to bite the hand that fed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           The back of her mind kept telling her it was stupid to be here that it was breaking a good chunk of her rules. Rules that Johnnie herself had put into place to keep both her and Scarps safe. Also, to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid. Sitting here, playing with an apple while waiting to be questioned by what people considered Earth's Mightiest Heroes. It definitely broke a good number of them. Yet here she was. </p><p>           The woman in black, whose name she learned is Natasha, asked if she needed anything. The thief declined, slowly becoming wary of them. She didn't know much about them. Given her travels, she never took the time to do it. Not that she had any interest in doing so, to be honest. Personally, she never felt it was needed. After all, she just broke into places and stole some stuff. Sometimes making herself at home there. Nothing that would draw the Avengers' attention to her anyway.</p><p>           Fingers crossed that she didn't draw any more of it. When they brought her into the aircraft, Johnnie had taken a seat by the window. She wanted to see where they were taking her. Even though they were high up in the air, she still wanted to know. Every bit of information helps, just in case. A bunch of plans on how to get away from them started forming. The whole ride, though, the woman in red, who still hadn't introduce herself yet, kept watching her.</p><p>           It was a bit unnerving, considering none of the others did it. At most, the other just peppered Johnnie with questions and small talk. Clint was apparently the one that shot a net over her dog, which he repeatedly apologized for. Steve asked if she wanted to see a medic when they got to their location, but she declined. On top of the list of things she was uncomfortable with, medical offices were at the top of them. Thankfully he didn't ask about her dog. She could only imagine that it would just add to their list of questions.</p><p>           At some point, though, she fell asleep. Natasha had woken her up when they had landed. She wondered if they made a stop somewhere along the way as Johnnie didn't see Scott in the aircraft anymore. Mentally she kicked herself since she couldn't have used that as an escape. The thief was pretty confident she could have gotten away. All of them would have been distracted. It would have been perfect.</p><p>          Then again, they might have just tried to track her down. Following the group of what she guess were considered heroes, she felt ice run through her veins. They had taken her back to their back to the tower that she's seen in the countless newspaper. All around her, she could hear the typical noises associated with New York. It was a bit unnerving.</p><p>           Johnnie kept telling herself that the both of them were safe. As far as they knew, she hasn't done anything. There wasn't anything that would link her to that facility. If she were considered an enemy, they wouldn't be doing any of this for her. Then again, people had a way of putting on a persona that they think is needed. It was a trick that she remembered—one of the lessons taught to all of them rather than the special few. </p><p>           Her eyes traveled around the room, taking in everything. In truth, it wasn't hard to look awestruck. Johnnie rarely broke into places like this. Too much of a risk running into someone, and it was a pain to mess with their alarm systems. It was only worth it when it was snowing too hard, or there was a storm, and shelters were out of the questions. <br/> </p><p>         Aside from the balcony, as far as she could tell, there was only one other exit. There was possible there was a second one down the hall, but she doubted they would let her explore this place. They were already generous by not locking her in an interrogation room and then letting her ago after questioning. Which they still haven't done. Johnnie wasn't sure what they were waiting for, but she put together how she would answer everything.</p><p>           "Enjoying yourself," she knew that voice, but it still made her jump.<br/>     </p><p>            She turned to see Tony Stark walking through the elevator doors. It didn't seem like he needed anything to use it. However, that will probably take her somewhere public. While it would be easy to blend in, news of her escape would put everyone down there on high alert. The thief didn't exactly look like she belonged here. She stood out like a swollen sore thumb.</p><p>            If she got lucky, maybe she could get a tour or get left alone. Just to find a way to check out the place without raising suspicion, Except that possibly is low. Aside from the tech here being something that one might see in a sci-fi movie, she hadn't exactly been left alone. </p><p>           Natasha sat on the couch looking through something on a tablet. She hadn't said a word since offering a change of clothes. Only glancing up every once in a while just to see if the thief was still in her spot. Johnnie felt a bit uncomfortable since she wasn't really hiding it, and she was still armed. It also didn't help that the other pair of eyes belonged to the still nameless woman.</p><p>           If Natasha was just making sure Johnnie was still there, the other woman made sure she didn't move a muscle. From her spot on the kitchen counter, the thief could feel her eyes burning into her. She had taken residency next to Natasha. It was almost like the woman was waiting for her to do something. Even when she and the redhead were whispering to one another, she refused to look away. </p><p>           Biting her tongue, she tried to strain her hearing. Almost expecting to be able to listen in on their conversation suddenly. Mainly when they are sneaking around, Johnnie had to rely on Scraps. Even then, he sometimes missed things. It was something she figured needed improving. </p><p>           "Yeah, I guess," the thief replied, giving a strawberry to Scraps. </p><p>           Out of everyone, Tony was probably the one she knew the most about. Even when she was still with the other people, she knew about the Stark family. The billionaire was usually always in the news or on some magazine cover—usually some new scandal or new invention. The thief knew he stopped making weapons after his kidnapping. She often wondered how the people she grew up with responded to that. Part of the services much has taken a massive hit.</p><p>           The tech genius pulled out what looked like a phone. It was more advanced than what Johnnie typically saw but also fragile looking. She was sure the item would fetch an excellent price. Just enough for her and Scraps to not have to worry about breaking into places. They were going to need it if the person the badge who she thought it was. </p><p>           Though that thought quickly got thrown out. That phone could easily be tracked, and Johnnie would rather not have the Avengers chasing her down. This place is an excellent example of a no-rob place. Unless your cocky or stupid, you are going to get found out and handcuffed.</p><p>           "So they found you that underground base, huh?" he asked, messing around with it. </p><p>           As silly as it sounded, she almost fell back a bit when 3D images appeared. A sickening feeling filled her as she recalled the board. Doubt began to cloud her mind as she looked between the three people. Maybe the facility was actually theirs. The people that were all dressed the same were there to stop them. Them fighting Natasha was her just preventing the group from taking something important. Did they think she was with them?</p><p>           "Stark, leave her be," hearing the accented voice kind of surprised her.</p><p>           Glancing over her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow.  The woman has barely spoken to her and mainly had just glared at her.  </p><p>           "Just wanted to ask her a few questions," as he said that, he made a sweeping motion that brought up a moving image. </p><p>           Johnnie jumped off the counter, taking whatever food was there to the floor. Watching herself run down the hallways, electricity began to gather around her hands. There was only the three of them here at the moment. Between her and Scraps, they could take them. In her mind, she began to think of who she needed to take out first. The thief could feel her heart in her throat.</p><p>           "Wanda, don't," Johnnie looked around and nearly tripped over herself.</p><p>           The couch and kitchen counter wasn't far away, but she hadn't heard her get up nor move toward her. Scraps growled at her feet, ready for whatever is about to happen. Natasha had also gotten up at some point but was still by the couch. There was something around her wrist and aim at the two of them. Her green eyes kept darting between her and the woman's name she finally learned. Tony just stood there looking a bit confused.</p><p>           "What's going on," the thief kept her eyes between two women still in their mission clothes. She didn't bother turning toward Steve.</p><p>           "I just wanted to ask a few questions," Tony said, putting a hand up in surrender.</p><p>           "Hey, we're not going to hurt you."</p><p>           The super soldier walked into view and stopping in the middle of them. He had changed out his Captain America uniform and was in his regular clothes. He didn't keep his attention on one individual.</p><p>           "How did you get that," part of her thinks she knows, but she just needed to hear them say it. </p><p>           Tony stood there for a bit before opening his mouth but was cut off by another voice.</p><p>           "We hacked into the feed," Natasha answered, walking around the couch. "We could show you how it was done if you want." </p><p>           She weighed her options. Even if they showed how they did, none of it would make sense to her. At most, they could just lie and make it look like they were the good guys. With all the fancy gadgets they have stored around here, it would be easy. </p><p>           "Wait a minute, Tony, let me see that," Steve carefully moved over to the man in question. </p><p>           Johnnie kept her eyes on them. Her eyes left them briefly as she took in the room. If she was quick enough, she could overload the lights and blind them. Maybe switch over to the darkness, grab Scraps and mist into the elevator. Both ideas didn't seem like a possibility—the latter, especially since they were unaware of what else she could do. The fridge could probably supply her enough to shock all of them long enough to leave.</p><p>           The super soldier started swiping through the phone. The images shifted through, showing different angles of the hallway. A few contained her and Scraps running, which just kept sewing the seeds of doubt. It remained even as the following video popped up. The thief watched as the video glitched for a moment. There was also a second video that did the same thing. It wasn't until Tony instructed him on what to do that the video that she relaxed a bit. </p><p>          In its full view, she could see that Scott and Natasha sneaking in one way while the others found another way in. Another video shows the guards spilling out from different rooms. It helped a little, but another part of her still felt like they were lying. </p><p>         "Please just answer a few questions, and you can leave." </p><p> </p><p>          This time they left her alone in the living room area. It was just her and Scraps as Johnnie rubbed her fingers together. Generating some black sparks. All of them left on the elevator, promising to be right back. The thief just nodded, not paying attention to any of it. Standing by the balcony window, she kept her eyes on it. Counting the seconds that they've been gone. </p><p>           She felt stuck as she stood there. The feeling of being watched crept over her skin. Blinking a few times, she watched the lines of electricity. It reminded me of almost childish scribbles with the way the lines crisscrossed. From this one spot, she could see the different circuits connecting to various routes. The sight of it made her eyes sore, but she didn't want to lose them. </p><p>           Pushing away from the window, she started adventuring away from it. There was a hallway off to the side, and it didn't seem like anyone was in it. Walking through it with Scraps, Johnnie noticed that sometimes there was a pulse. It was strange as others disappeared into nearby doors. None of them seemed like they lead to a way out. </p><p>           There were a few walls made of glass brought on a sudden chill. However, none of the rooms seemed to be in use at the moment. A few of the machines glowed, but that mostly came from the lights. Not as bad as the other place. At least that's what Johnnie is going to be telling herself until she steps foot out here.   </p><p>           "Can I help you," a British male voice asked from behind her.</p><p>           Johnnie had nearly jumped out of her skin when an older man stopped in front of her. Raising an eyebrow, the thief rubbed the bridge of her nose as she looked over him—circuits of black lines crossing over his face. As far as the thief could tell, however, the man seemed human.</p><p>           Shaking her head, the thief stepped back, unsure of what to say. The dude was either one of Avengers or maybe some household staff. But as far as she was concerned, there hadn't been anyone else since she's gotten here. She honestly wasn't even sure if anyone else was here. </p><p>           "No, just looking for uh," the thief rubbed her eyes, vanishing the visible lines.</p><p>           Looking back over him, there still wasn't anything that seemed unusual. At least nothing that would provoke what the thief saw. The man frowned a bit but never moved closer to her. Johnnie debated, just turning back to where she came from. Whatever the thief thought she would find wouldn't be accomplished anytime soon. Besides, she doubts she could just ask where another exit to this building was. This situation was already weird, no need to make it suspicious as well. </p><p>           "Well, may I ask why you are here?"</p><p>           Pressing her lips together, she started crafting a story. Figuring, taking pieces of the truth, and using it to her advantage. </p><p>           "Duh..um…why are you here," she crossed her arms as Scraps reached out to sniff.</p><p>           The man lowered himself about to her height. Putting a hand behind her back, she started letting sparks dance around them. The chances of him meaning harm were low. Though it wasn't non exist, there was always a tiny percentage of it happening. Scraps started giving a low growl that was just barely audible.</p><p>           "Vision," the accented voice broke whatever was about to happen.</p><p>           The man with the strange name turned his attention to Wanda. Johnnie looked past him, wondering if she could run past him. He had to have come from somewhere. That had to be another escape route.</p><p>           "We're about to start questioning her if you want to join."           </p><p>            Her jaw set as the possibility of leaving vanished. Biting her tongue, she looked over her shoulder, sending the other woman a glare. The only thing she did was give her a small smile. There were two of them; maybe she would be able to knock them both out. At least long enough to get out of there. </p><p>           Without warning, Wanda's smile dropped as her eyes glowed. Johnnie stiffens at the sudden mode change before gathering electricity in her hand. She wasn't sure what caused the shift, but she's damn if she let this woman try to intimidate her. </p><p>           "Ladies," Vision moved between, glancing between the two.</p><p>           She noticed that he angled his body in a way to protect the other woman. A thought crossed her mind about possibly misdirecting them. Perhaps sent an electric current toward Wanda and attempted not to hit. Something that would draw their attention away from her just long enough. Her furry companion was out of the option. She knows about Scraps and will most likely be on the lookout for him.</p><p>           "Everything okay down here," everyone backed down as soon as Natasha showed up.</p><p>           Her eyes darted around at the small group. She had changed out of her all-black uniform; it was almost strange to see her in more casual clothes. Though Johnnie highly doubted Natasha didn't have any weapons on her. Maybe switching to the darkness and breaking herself down into a mist wouldn't be a bad idea. Getting them off balance could be a huge help. </p><p>           "We're fine; Wanda said something about a questioning."</p><p>           The redhead looked between Vision and the two women glaring at each other. Both still looked ready to fight one another, just waiting for one of them to make a move. Scraps stood by, looking between them, waiting for something to happen. </p><p>           "This way."</p><p>           </p><p>            "Anything else," Johnnie kept her eyes on the super-soldier. </p><p>           She was worried that if she looked away, they would know something. With each question they threw at her, the thief came up with something closely related to an answer. If making a quick escape wasn't an option anymore, the thief might as well play along. With the proper wording, they would just think everything was a massive accident. That something had attracted her dog, and she just simply followed out of curiosity. She saw no need for them to know about her not belonging in that house or the badge there.  </p><p>           Even if she couldn't outright come up with a story, she could at least dance around it. Biting the inside of her cheek, the thief told her body to relax, not wanting to allow the shakiness or rogue sparks to unleash. Johnnie tried to keep track of how she voiced sound. Whatever tricks the thief still had up her sleeve, she'll use it. </p><p>           The fight that almost erupted earlier didn't help manners either. Everyone's eyes were on the dark-haired girl, and she felt like she was being studied. Short memories of the time she with her father's work buddies kept flashing through her head. </p><p>           Was it weird she could almost feel the cold concert on her feet? Johnnie nearly tore off her worn shoes just to reassure herself that she wasn't there. Her back started to burn as memories kept threatening to come up. She needed these questions to be finished. Pick a direction to walk in and keep going and hope that none of them tried to follow her.</p><p>           The thief shook her head. Not really trust her voice anymore. Scraps was curled up in her lap, slowly drifting off to sleep. Her fingers drifted through his fur, wanting something to keep her hands busy. They had allowed her to stay on the same floor she arrived in for their questioning. Johnnie had taken a seat back on the kitchen counter, finding it the most comfortable option.          </p><p> Scratching his head, Johnnie kept thinking things through. Going in the elevator seemed to be her only way out, and she wasn't looking forward to it. Unlike the place she was before, the thief was sure that there no secret bases around. She was also convinced that they must have some control over it. The thought of them using it against her worried her, but maybe she could mess with it to stop them. </p><p>           "Well, if that's everything," she didn't miss the way Tony said.</p><p>           She just shrugged her shoulders as there was nothing else the thief was willing to share. There was an entire point of her moving from place to place. Bring up anything that might stop it just seemed utterly pointless and would only cause more trouble. They would also probably want to keep her here for an extended time. That was definitely something she would like to avoid. </p><p>           "So that's it," Johnnie let the other part of what she wanted to say hang in the air.</p><p>           The worry of seeming overeager to leave could cause them to be suspicious. The thief was already risking a lot by not telling them everything. Besides, when she gets far enough away, it won't matter. Just because she saw the badge, there didn't mean she was the one calling the shots. Let alone working for whatever kind of place that was. The last time Johnnie even saw her, she was taking orders from her parents. </p><p>           Just bring up more questions that she didn't want to be answered. That part of her life was far behind her as far as she was concerned. She didn't care to know her parent's current status, and she didn't want them to know hers either. The same went for Ryker.</p><p>           "Yeah, just let me get you a few things to sign," Steve answered, tapping the billionaire on the shoulder.</p><p>           "Why do I need to sign something," the thief looked at Natasha since she's the only person that didn't put her on edge. </p><p> </p><p>           Wanda was still glaring at her as the weird-named guy stood beside her. He seemed to be more interested in the questioning than whatever was going on between them. It was like he was gathering everything that was being said and sorting it for later. She was sure Natasha was just making there wasn't another fight. </p><p>           "It's just something to say that you told us everything and that you won't' say anything about any of this," the redhead explains.</p><p>           Johnnie just nodded. The quicker she went along with things, the faster she would be out of there even though the thief wasn't planning on telling anyone anything. Aside from Scraps, she didn't have anyone to talk to. Who would she even talk to, and what benefits would be deemed worthy enough. All she wants is to remain hidden anyway.</p><p>           "Are you sure you told us everything," Wanda asked her.</p><p>           Turning her attention toward the other woman, she narrowed her eyes. The hairs on the back of her neck stood. She tried to think if she gave away any tells that she might have been hiding something. Everything she was taught or learn on her own was more about stealth how to get in and out with anyone noticing that she was even in the area. Nothing really prepared her to lie or hide information.</p><p>           Gritting her teeth, she attempted to school her face. </p><p>           "Yeah, unless you want me to go into detail about me running." </p><p>           Natasha looked between them for a bit before looping her arm with the other woman. Wanda didn't protest as she got dragged away. The redhead started whispering with the strawberry blonde. From where she sat, it seemed like there was a heated argument slowly starting up. Steve and Tony both ventured off to get whatever papers she needed to sign. Though she highly doubted it took the two of them. Vision still stood on the sideline, looking unsure of what to do.</p><p>           Johnnie turned away from them. For a brief second, she thought about taking something. In a place this big, the thief was sure she could find something that no one here would miss. These people went on missions, right? If she could figure out where they kept their travel bags, maybe she could take one. Chances are they lost supplies like that all the time. Her taking one thing shouldn't matter in the long run. As long as it wasn't something personal, she'll be fine. The thought quickly left, considering the thief didn't have the time to figure out where something like that would be.</p><p>          The only good thing about being her was finding herself in a different state. Even if it was just one state over, she paid particular attention to where she was when she was first freed. Making sure that she was nowhere close to where she used to be. Over time she slowly stopped paying attention to it. Only learning when she noticed a standard license plate. Now she felt like she had to do it all over again. </p><p>           The thief knew she was nowhere near where she was brought up. Still, she had to be conscious since that face in the badge refuses to leave her mind. It was almost like winding up a jack in a box. </p><p>           "Okay, just sign this, and you can be on your way," Steve walked back in, waving a small pack of papers in his hand.</p><p>           A bit of dread fills her stomach as she really thinks about what she's doing. As far as she knew, there wasn't any way for them to find anything with a signature. Clearly, that could become an issue with the way the world is changing. If they were able to find anything, that would just raise more questions. All that did was fuel the need to get out of there.</p><p>           Giving the nod, she took the paper and pen. Writing her name and initials wherever the super solider pointed out. </p><p>           "Well..uh, thank you, Sarah," it felt like someone nodded her head, hearing the name. </p><p>             At least she gave what they thought was her name. Considering she never actually gave them her name, she used it to her advantage. Vocally she wasn't lying, and the woman who helped raised her would have wanted her to be safe.</p><p>           It still left a bit of an ache in her chest. </p><p>           "So it's okay if I leave now," she grabbed Scraps, who perked his ears up.</p><p>           Steve briefly looked at the paper before giving the nod. Carefully Johnnie pushed off the counter with her dog wrapped up in her arms. Her body felt stiff as she glanced around at the people. They all had a different collection of facial expressions, but none seemed interested in stopping her. </p><p>           "Thanks for…everything," speed walking to the elevator, she went to press the button, but the door opened.</p><p>           "Hey, there…kid. Thought I give you something," before Johnnie could think twice, Tony tossed something at her.</p><p>           Her stomach dropped as she looked down at it. With a better look, she put Scraps on the ground. Blood rushed to her ears as she looked over the bag with a massive A on it. Tightening her grip on it, she turned it over in her hands. It was a decent size, big enough for whatever she needed to put in it. A perfect gift that was practically hand-wrapped to her. </p><p>           With a tight smile, she turned around, facing the group. Everyone was still looking at her. </p><p>           "Um, thanks, but I couldn't take this," Johnnie attempted to give it back.</p><p>           The tech billionaire put a hand up. "Don't worry about it; consider it an apology for all of this."</p><p>           Johnnie opened her mouth to refuse it but got cut off. Not giving her enough time, Tony gripped her shoulders, keeping her in place. She could practically feel her mouth become dryer and dryer.</p><p>           "In fact, Romanoff, why don't you give our sparky friend here a ride back to her place. Should only take a few hours with the jet, right?"</p><p>           The thief shrugged him off as Natasha started walking toward her. Blindly she hit the button to call the elevator. Nearly cursing herself at trapping herself.</p><p>           "No, you've done enough. I got it from here," the thief wondered if she could somehow make her planned escape come faster.</p><p>           The redhead stopped about halfway to her. Johnnie managed not to slap herself. At first, everyone was pretty much just seeing her off. Now there was an air of suspicion.</p><p>           "I have…people….that I know….that my family knows…that live here. I'll just go there. Thanks."<br/>         </p><p>           The sweet sound of the door ringing answered her as it opened. Quickly giving a wave, Johnnie hurried into the elevator with Scraps following close behind. She wasn't sure who it was, but she heard one of them call out to her. Ignoring them, she pressed the buttons needed to get out of there as fast as possible. A sigh of relief slipped out as they slowly rode toward freedom.</p><hr/><p><br/>           "Did you get everything," Steve asked, still looking at the elevator.<br/>          </p><p>            Tony nodded as he pressed something on his phone. A holograph of the girl who called herself Sarah appeared. It was of her standing by the door looking a bit distressed. </p><p>           "See what you can find on her. Wanda, tell Natasha whatever else you were able to get from her."</p><p>           The team looked at the hologram—a million questions filling their mind about what she said and didn't say.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took me so long. I had finals last month and all my focus went to that. Hopefully, everything in this came out well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feeling herself fall, Johnnie jolts herself awake. Groaning, she rubs her eyes, adjusting to the bright sun. Leaning her head against the cool metal wall, she listened to the train tracks. It was almost like a familiar soundtrack to her childhood. The thief could practically hear her Papa's encouraging words as she attempted to get up by herself. Her mother watching with a smile while Ryker stood by, ready to help if needed.</p>
<p>  The sweet memory slowly became corrupted as his voice rang in her ear. Strangely enough, the stiffening feeling that had steeled inside wasn't from being seated in the same position for hours on end. Despite it being months since that truly unique break-in, something still bothered the thief. Every single event kept replaying in her mind. Struggling to find the piece that doesn't belong. </p>
<p>  After she left the tower, she had tossed the bag into a random car with its windows down. Then she traded in her tattered clothes for something that she found in a donation bin. Johnnie briefly thought about cutting her hair but then decided she was just paranoid. Something must have had happened since the last time she's seen them.</p>
<p>  Hearing the alarms of the upcoming railroad tracks forced her to look up. Carefully leaning out from her hiding spot, she let out a sigh of relief. She noticed a few buildings peeking out from the trees and some cars waiting for the train to end. Johnnie attempted to make herself look smaller and invisible. </p>
<p>  She wasn't sure how far the train had to go, but she didn't want to be there for the final destination. Wherever it was going would probably be a pain to get out of. As far as she knows, there wasn't anything aboard that she could take. At least nothing that would be considered valuable. Probably just coal or something. Though that just started up the question of how often that was used.</p>
<p>The coldness seeped in as she stretched her legs out. Preparing herself to jump off when the time came. Turning her head, she watched as the various scenery passed by. Wherever she was seemed pretty populated. There hadn't been a moment when someone wasn't in view. Everyone either walking by or driving to their destination. </p>
<p>  Groaning, Johnnie sat back, putting together the risk of someone spotting her. Depending on who they were, the person would most likely call the local cops on her. As much as she was looking forward to getting off, it was going to have to wait until it was dark enough or more isolated. At the very least, until people were too occupied to notice her and Scraps.</p>
<p>  Quietly to herself, she started humming out whatever song she could remember. A wisp of dark mist started threading through her fingers in a lazy attempt to entertain herself. </p>
<p>Scraps stretched out, still sound asleep. Shaping the darkness into a ball, she began tossing it into the side of the train. Watching it disappear and leaving no evidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  The setting sun and not seeing many people was almost enough to make her cry in relief.</p>
<p>  "Scraps, get ready to jump," Johnnie shifted into a kneeling position.</p>
<p>  Letting out a yawn, the medium-sized dog got to his feet. Yawning, he let out a little shake as he prepared for further instructions. Carefully the thief looked on either side of the train. On one side was a hill that she would need to climb up; the other had a side street with some motorhomes near the cliff. Letting out a whistle, Johnnie let herself come apart before reassembling herself on the road. A thud from behind let her know Scraps made it off as well.</p>
<p>  Brushing her hair back, Johnnie looked toward the motorhomes. The area seemed more like a resting point rather than a permeant place. In some of the windows, she could see people inside, but they were too occupied with something else. The other windows were too dark to see anything. It seemed too risky to try to break them in, considering it was unclear if they were asleep or elsewhere. </p>
<p>  Not wanting to arouse suspicion, Johnnie decided to cut their loose and walk away. Besides, being out in the open with nowhere to hide wasn't really ideal. It wasn't dark enough for anyone not to notice her yet. It was better to get out there while the two of them seemed to be the only living things out there.</p>
<p>Thankfully though, it was quiet outside. The only noise seemed to come from some nearby ocean. Feeling the warm air wrap around her, Johnnie shrugged off her flannel jacket while a plan formed. There should be a town nearby; maybe she could find somewhere to camp out for a bit. Her body was practically crying out for a break that lasted longer than a train ride. Both of them seriously needed a rest, even if it was just for a couple of days, and then decided where to go next. However, her mind kept telling her that she needs to continue running away from some invisible monster.</p>
<p>  "Do you think it's time to actually buy a map," Johnnie asked, looking toward the sky.</p>
<p>  Hearing the waves crash made her wonder how close they were. The cliff nearby allowed her to see out into the water. She was too far back to see what was between the cliffside and ocean. Heading down there would most likely be more manageable than walking down this hill, and when it gets dark, if there was a beach, she could sleep there. </p>
<p>  The only downside would be the tide. Johnnie's fist clenched as she worried about being taken in by it. How far up did it even reach? If she snuck down, where would be the best place to rest. If the tide did take her, would Scraps be able to pull her back in time? Would she be able to keep herself afloat until help arrived? Too many questions rose up for her to even just take a peek. </p>
<p>  "Could be useful. Maybe find a way to sneak across the border," kicking a loose rock across the road. "Give us a better idea of where we're going."</p>
<p>  The Dalmatian Jack Russell mix's ears were flickering every once in a while, listening to whatever caught his attention. It didn't seem like anyone was leaving their motorhomes anytime soon. A counterpoint to that, though, there was a chance of someone coming up the hill. This way was most likely just the halfway point. </p>
<p>  "Just got to learn how to read one," Scraps barked at her as he took a moment to use the bathroom.</p>
<p>  Breathing through her nose, she stopped to wait for him. Giving him some privacy, the thief began to bounce on her feet. Johnnie could feel bits of gravel trying to slip in, threatening to bite into her feet. Her shoes were almost gone, just something she needed to get replaced. The last few times stepping into a puddle had left her miserable. Leading to her walking awkwardly until she could stop and let her shoes dry out. It kind of made her wonder if Ryker has been having the same trouble. It was doubtful the Avengers did. If they did, it was most likely by choice.</p>
<p>  Hearing her dog bark signaled that he was ready to move again. Johnnie shook her head, changing the subject back to the usefulness of a map. It was slowly coming to the conclusion that it wouldn't be helpful as something snapped. Stopping in her tracks, the thief turned around, trying to find the source of it. Letting the dark mist twist around her hand, debating if she should investigate it. Scraps growled, searching for the danger. </p>
<p>Internally she scolded herself for thinking she was alone. The sun was still sinking, and she doubted even the elderly were turning in yet. Just because the motorhomes were dark didn't mean that they were asleep or that they weren't close by. For all she knew, they could just have been on the beach. If the cliffside was easy to climb, then they were coming back up. Most likely just tried after a long day playing in the water or whatever they were doing. </p>
<p>  Shaking her arm, she vanished the mist as she started to walk again. No one was coming after her, as there was no need for her. A second snap caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand. Clutching her fist, she slowly continued down the hill, repeatedly telling herself that it was nothing. The sound of something scraping against the dirt made her stop. Chewing on her lip, she turns her feet toward the cliffside. She just needed to check and see what was causing the noise, then she could continue onward.</p>
<p>  The dark tendrils curled up her arm were just precaution. Nearing the edge, she started leaning forward. Scraps followed close by her heels, small growls coming from him. Taking smaller steps, she keeps repeating the mantra that there is nothing to be afraid of. Her legs froze as she let out a yelp when swift movement caught her attention. Sending a dark wave out toward it, Johnnie fell back as Scraps started barking.</p>
<p>  The cat ran away, hissing at them as a response to the assault. Dropping her shoulders, the thief leans back on elbows squeezing her eyes shut. Silently cursing herself for being so jumpy. Johnnie pushed herself up, dusting herself off. She sent a glare toward the cat as she heard voices coming from behind her. Cursing under her breath, she took off with Scraps running next to her.</p>
<p>  A few cars blew past them as they ran, causing the two to try to slow down. It was a poor attempt not to seem panicked, but that didn't really seem to matter. If they saw them, they just ignored the two of them. The only acknowledgment they seemed to receive was cars moving out of their way. On the bright side, it let her know that there had to be some sort of city or town at the bottom. It just pushed her to move faster toward that point.</p>
<p>The moon was high in the sky by the time she reached the bottom of the hill. The muscles in her leg were starting to ache, and unwanted anger began boiling up. A few and fewer cars had passed by her. Now it was at the point that there hadn't been any insight. There hadn't been a single sign of civilization since they got here. The only new thing that had come up was being surrounded by the forest. At first, she welcomed it; now, Johnnie was sick of it.</p>
<p>  "Do you want to head in the forest? Find a pile of sticks to lay on," she muttered out.</p>
<p>Scraps barked, causing her to look up. A smile slowly formed across her face seeing the faint red glow in the distance. Any stiffness that had cemented into her bones had melted away. Tightening the knot on the sleeves, she forced herself to jog to the light. The image before her almost made her scream out in joy.</p>
<p>  There was only one car insight to which; she guessed they belong to whoever was working the graveyard shift. Johnnie may not have much money on her, but that didn't mean she couldn't pocket a few things. Most gas stations that she's come across didn't have the best security. Taking out their system should be easy enough. From there, whatever went missing, shouldn't really be missed. Maybe she could use it to get some sleep for a while.</p>
<p>  The ache in her feet seemed to become minimal as she got closer. Worst-case scenario, if someone caught them inside, she could turn on the tears. People tend to become panicked when they saw someone like her crying. Johnnie could easily just tell them they were looking for a place to sleep one night. Maybe they would take some pity on them. </p>
<p>  With the gas station fully insight, she started heading toward the entrance. Checking her surroundings, in the distance, she could see the reflection of maybe two or three cars. Biting her lip, she looked inside the window. The only thing she saw was a man flipping through a magazine that seemed to be bored out of his mind. Instructing Scraps to stay, she goes inside to investigate. </p>
<p>  A bell rang, welcoming her inside, greeting her with the strong smell of bleach. He didn't even bother to look up from the page he was on. Walking up and down the aisles, she waited to come across someone else. Johnnie doubted there was anyone in the bathrooms. If she was wrong, then she was standing far away from them even after she broke in. There was the standard mirror in the corner, giving a clear view of the store's back to the front. However, some cameras were up; she couldn't see if they were the real deal or not. Until the guy left, she couldn't see how much she needed to destroy.</p>
<p>  She left back out the door, the man behind the counter muttering something. Studying the schedule on the glass, she began to make arrangements. Hearing a vehicle coming up, she stepped away, rubbing her chin. </p>
<p>Ducking behind an ice machine, she watched as a car stopped in front of the other vehicles. A few people jumped out, shouting into the night. One of them seemed to lean into the window and handed something to the driver. </p>
<p>  Raising an eyebrow, Johnnie glanced one more time at the glass door before walking away. She guessed there was still some time before the shop closed. Being nearby when it happens is critical, but she couldn't stand around outside. Even if the employee didn't seem to care, a random stranger standing around doesn't provoke the best feeling of safety.</p>
<p>  Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Johnnie made her way over to the vehicles. As the car drove away from the disappearing rowdy group, the duo slowly moved over to them. Getting closer, she noticed there were way more cars than originally thought. It was too dark to count, but she guessed the number of people out there most likely outweighs the vehicles. Shoving her hands in her pocket, she moved closer. </p>
<p>  Trying out a few cars handles, hoping to hear a popping sound, her shoulders deflated in defeat. Breaking a window definitely wasn't an option. Whatever was going on, the people were hopefully too far away to notice. The guy would see what was happening, just to make sure it wasn't his car messed with. Wrapping her fingers around another car handle, she felt a surge warm her arm for a second before stopping. </p>
<p>  Electricity and gas didn't seem like the best combination at that particular moment. Stepping away, she watched Scraps sniffing around the grounds. There didn't seem to be much around aside from the gas station base on what she could tell. How far she was away from everything else was also questionable. It was one thing to continue walking down the street at night when people weren't really paying attention. Doing it during the day in the middle of nowhere was a completely different thing.</p>
<p>  With one last glance around, Johnnie moved into the forest area. It will give her a viewpoint of the target, and it was dark enough for anyone coming or going not to see her. No matter what time of their return would be, hopefully, they would just walk by.</p>
<p>  "Come on, Scraps," sighing, already dreading the foreseeable wait.</p>
<p>  Tracking past the cars, she found a little nook in the dense forest. Finding a turned-over log, Johnnie propped herself down as the four-legged companion tried to find anything he could get into. Looking at the glow from the neon lights, the thief started going over the plan. What she needed the most would take top priority, versus what she could do will come later.</p>
<p>From there, she'll have to put something else together. The plates on the car informed her that she was in California. Not the first place, she would choose to scoop out for anything useful, between the people looking to get famous and those just trying to live their daily lives. There were plenty of things to choose from but more ways for someone to notice her.</p>
<p>  Jumping to her feet, she tried to move away as the retched gagging sound alerted her. Feeling her heart skip a beat, she looked over the hunched figure tossing up whatever was in their stomach. Scraps started barking at them but were sure to keep his distance from the person. Adverting her eyes Johnnie, decided to find a different place to camp out.</p>
<p>  Placing one foot behind her, the thief prepared to make her getaway as blinding light hit her. Flinching, she covered her eyes as Scraps directed his attention toward the new arrival. </p>
<p>  "Shit, I'm so sorry," the voice was feminine, but she couldn't get a good look at them. </p>
<p>  The light changed from her to the figure hunching over. Thankfully they had stopped their vomiting, but it looks like they could start again anytime soon. The female moved over to the friend and brushed aside their brunette hair, who appeared to be drunk. From what little light that was bouncing back, the blonde friend was kneeling down to help. </p>
<p>  "No worries," she responded. </p>
<p>  She put her hands up as she slowly started to back away. Laughter sounded behind her, drawing the attention of the two women. Scraps let out a little ruff while Johnnie felt her muscles tense up. If both women were drunk, she wouldn't care if they had seen her. In her case, only one of them was drunk.</p>
<p>  "Kate, look at the puppy," the brunette said, reaching toward Scraps, luckily missing the puddle of puke. </p>
<p>  The blonde's eyes darted over at the dog in question before glancing at her. The light from the phone distributed her vision, but she could have sworn that something flashed in her eyes. A chill ran down her spine, and she wasn't sure if it was valid. Sucking down a breath, she looked over the woman, but her attention was on her friend. Shaking her head, she rubbed her eyes, forgetting her plans to get to the gas station. </p>
<p>  "Um, I hope your friend feels better," she began to walk out.</p>
<p>  "Hey, where you going the parties that way," the brunette slurred, waving her arm around in a vague general direction. </p>
<p>  Parties were never really her thing. There were only a few that she actively enjoyed going to. Rather it was for profit or for fun. </p>
<p>  "Oh really," she glanced in the direction she guessed the brunette was gesturing to. </p>
<p>  Scraps stayed by her side, sniffing the air toward the women. Nothing about them really stuck out to her aside from the scene before her. Their outfits were a bit wrinkled, but nothing to call press about. Just something that you would typically wear to a night out, she guessed. </p>
<p>  "What are you doing out here anyway?" the blonde asked.</p>
<p>  Johnnie just looked down at her feet. </p>
<p>  "Just checking stuff out. Never been down here before," she answered, playing with the sleeve of her jacket.</p>
<p>  The blonde opened her mouth, but Johnnie quickly waved goodbye. Tripping over her feet, she turned around, feeling a pair of eyes on her back. Clutching her fist and much to her dismay, the thief started down a worn path. If she had to guess correctly, this would lead to the party. It was a better option than heading back out into the streets. </p>
<p>  Moving her feet a bit faster, she kept waiting to hear the accompanying sound of footsteps. Only for it to become difficult as the music started to make itself known. Johnnie could just barely make out the people laughing and talking out there. Coming closer, she could see the outline of them, thanks to a campfire. </p>
<p>  A burly guy stumbled by, spilling whatever was in his red cup everywhere. There was a couple who seemed close to having sex in public. Groups of people were spread out in different dance huddles. A few talked to one another while one person wearing some kind of helmet was operating the D.J. booth. The most common thing, though, seemed to be was that they had one too many. </p>
<p>  Beyond the partiers, she noticed what looked like a lake. A few people were in the water, with others just hanging out by the shoreline. Everyone here didn't have a care in the world. Almost like everything beyond this place was a whole different planet. Given how far out they were, the worry of being discovered was low. Meaning the chance of a police raid was slim. </p>
<p>  Taking in the party scene, a new plan forms. Even if they did notice a few things missing, they would have no memories of how it happened. At the very least, they should have a vague recollection of what Johnnie looked like with Scraps' help that she should also give her some more anonymity. </p>
<p>  "What do you think," she asked Scraps. </p>
<p>The dog let out a happy bark, wagging his tail hard enough to shake his whole body. Putting her jacket back on, Johnnie pulled her hood up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slipping the dollar bill from her latest victim in her pocket, Johnnie moved away. The person she stole from continued to snore as she stuffed the partier's wallet back in their pocket. Standing up, the thief walked away as Scraps followed her. Patting her pocket, she dove back into the crowd. </p>
<p>  As the hours ticked on, the crowd seemed to have grown. Squeezing through and not losing anything became a challenge. Scraps seemed to have an easier time thanks to his size. While normally people meant more things to take, it also raised the difficulty of not getting caught. The only thing she could hope for was the other drunkards to aid in her distraction. </p>
<p>  "Stay by my side," Johnnie commanded as she looked around.</p>
<p>  The person working the D.J. booth gathered a small group by them. Many were trying to get any in with them. Though they ignored pretty much everyone and just focused on the music. Which probably wasn't too hard given the space helmet the D.J. wore. Johnnie wondered how much the person behind was actually able to see and how much was just muscle memory. </p>
<p>  Knocking into someone, Johnnie quickly apologized to them. Grabbing their wrist, the thief frown as she asked if they were alright. Once the stranger confirmed they were fine, the thief let go of them, disappearing into the crowded party. Clearing her throat, she carefully placed the watch into her nearly stuff pocket. Pushing through the crowd, dark eyes trained on the pockets and the people it belonged to. One more hit, and then she'll call it a night. </p>
<p>The crowd was oohing, and awing somehow made its way over the music. Getting on her tiptoes, the thief peered over the shoulders of the people that towered her. Two guys were fighting or at least attempting to do it. Bouncing on her tiptoes, she dove into the crowd of onlookers. Dissecting which ones would be the easiest to pick from. </p>
<p>  Getting closer toward the front, she stopped in her tracks. Holding back a gasp, she shook her head as she turned around. Upon closer look, she realizes that one of the guys had a plastic iron man mask on while the other willed a foam replica of Thor's hammer. The guy with the hammer kept wildly swinging at the fake Iron Man. As the latter tried to block off the nonlethal attacks, he eventually settled on tackling the other man. All the specters stared as if they were watching something out of a movie. </p>
<p>  Just standing there, she half-expected to see the real ones standing observing the whole scene as well. For a brief moment, she wondered if they would ever seek her out. Not that they needed to, she's shared everything that she knew of that was deemed important. The woman on the badge identity still didn't confirm as far as she was concerned. In all honesty, there wasn't any real connection between her and the other woman. At most, it's like an employee sucking up to their boss's child. </p>
<p>Punching her leg, she had to stop herself from wondering any further. Adjusting her hood, she turned away from the crowd. There was enough stuff in her pockets that to last them for a while. Glancing around, she noticed a few people passed out on the ground. If she wanted, she could just stay here for the night. Take a break before continuing her walk to who knows where. If she remembered correctly, she saw a truck out by the road. It didn't have any cover on it, so she could climb in there and hide there for a bit.</p>
<p>Hearing a low growl, Johnnie turned her attention to Scraps. His ears were sticking straight up along with the hairs on the back of his neck. It wasn't quite dark enough for her to fully see into the forest. Though what she did see made her jaw go slack. Whatever was going on around seemed to become silent. Her view of focus zero in on a singular figure that sparked something inside her brain. It was just for a second; however, she was sure of what she saw (or at least 80%),</p>
<p>  For a second, she felt like it was cemented to the ground. The wall of partiers also assisted in keeping her from running. She watched the man walk into the forest like he was going on a stroll. The way he moved ensured that no one really paid him any mind. Anyone who did would simply think he's going for a walk or leaving. Nothing about him conveyed anything that would send off warning bells. A firework went off, drawing her attention for a brief moment. When she turned back, he was gone.</p>
<p>Whatever force was holding her back seemed to break. Patting her leg, Scraps followed her where the man disappeared. Everyone around her suddenly seemed like heavy curtains. Annoying to push away but given enough force easy to move out of your way. Crossing the threshold between the party and where he walked into suddenly made her feel like an idiot. Deep down, Johnnie knew that it was a terrible idea to run after him. Yet she was sprinting through the woods like she was at a track meet. </p>
<p>  She wanted to try and call out to him. Though she found herself unable to as she ran. Her heart trying to burst out of her chest as she ran. The blood rushing into her ears nearly made listening to any sound close by difficult. It didn't matter to her; she just needed to get to him. To actually look him in the eye.</p>
<p>  A stabbing pain jolted through her foot, causing Johnnie to hit the ground, face first. The feeling of nothingness filled her chest for a fleeting moment, eliminating any choice of breathing. Heavy paws walked over her and settled across from her. Giving her a kiss on the face, the thief felt like she was being brought out of a trance. </p>
<p>"This is stupid, isn't it," as an answer, Scraps let out a little whine.</p>
<p>  Shaking her head, Johnnie sat cross-legged on the ground picking out the twig that was jammed into her shoe. Double-checking her pockets, everything she took was still here. That helped soften the blow but just by a little bit. She felt lucky that there was no one around to see that. Though that didn't matter as a frustrated scream came out. All at once, she began a show of calling herself stupid and kicking anything close. Scraps just sat there watching the whole thing, waiting for it to end. </p>
<p>  Dropping her shoulders, she ended her routine with one last punch to the air. Cupping her head, she started muttering to herself as she spun around. Another performance was close to starting as she realized she wasn't sure which way they've been running. The only thing that stopped her was feeling a weight on her leg. A wave of calmness washed over her as Scraps tried to jump up to her.</p>
<p>  "Let's find a way out of here," she said, scratching behind his ears.</p>
<p>  Picking a random direction, the duo began to make their way out. Johnnie wasn't sure if that was correct but figure there wasn't much to lose. That thought was quickly left her mind as the party never came into view. Puffing through her nose, she tried to retrace her steps and chose a different direction. Resulting in her getting more lost than she was before.</p>
<p>  Stopping where she was, the thief ran her hands down her face. Swinging her arms, she tried to find some identifiable mark listening to the leaves rustle. Setting off in another direction as a gust of wind blew past her knocking her hood off. Reaching back, she prepared to bring it back over her head. Her feet left the ground as the tree blocked her toss. A pained moan escapes as she crashes to the ground. The soft whimpers from the dog reached her as he started to lick her face again. </p>
<p>"What the fuck," she slowly started to push herself up, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her side.</p>
<p>  She got to her knees as another gust of wind shoved her back against the tree. Her breath came out in shudders as the pain grew. Dark eyes harden, listening while black swirls curl up her arm. A twig broke, instructing her where to attack until she suddenly felt heavy. Johnnie let her arms drop as the figure stepped closer, allowing the thief a better look. </p>
<p>"Ryker," any moment she excepted to wake up. </p>
<p>  He didn't say anything as flames appeared briefly in his eyes. The man stood before them, looking drastically different than the last time. He kept his face natural, but there was a slight hardness found in it. Ryker brought his hand up, and a flame appeared lighting up his face. Johnnie felt her eyes go wide. </p>
<p>  "What are you doing here," his voice boomed. Weirdly enough, there was still a calming effect to it. </p>
<p>  Getting to her feet, she held her side. She tilted her head to the side and just stared at him. Johnnie kept waiting for him to start laughing. To wave the flame away as he doubled over before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. </p>
<p>  "What am I doing here? Why are you here? Are Mom and Dad here? Are-," a beam of fire races past her forcing her to shut up.</p>
<p>  Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. Opening and closing her mouth, she stared at her brother like he grew a second head. Ryker brought up another flame like it was nothing, prepared to throw another one. She brought her hands up in a sign of surrender, taking a step back. Scraps hadn't made a sound since everything started. From the corner of her eye, he had his ears back and his tail tucked between his legs.</p>
<p>  "I asked you a question," he stepped forward, frowning.</p>
<p>  "I guess following you, I don't know," Johnnie spat out, trying to figure out what was going on. </p>
<p>  Another flame race past her, nearly hitting her. Jumping back, she fell over Scraps attempting to get away from the attack. Dark swindles came up her arm as Ryker moved forward. </p>
<p>  "Are you serious? What the hell are you doing."</p>
<p>"How did you find the lab."</p>
<p>  Johnnie nearly felt like ripping out her hair. She wasn't sure how to think about whatever was going on with her brother. Standing there, she looked him over, trying to find anything askew. His dark brown hair still reminded her of a lion's mane, except now it was longer. He still had their mother's hazel eyes while she had their dad's nearly black eyes. Pressing her lips together, she searched his skin for anything different, but it still matched her bronze skin tone. Everything about him was the same; the major difference was that he's built like a mountain now. </p>
<p>  "What lab?.. Wait, do you mean that weird place? Ryk, what's going on," any question she had next stopped due to an explosion.</p>
<p>  Both their heads snapped toward the sound. Suddenly screams and what sounds like a heavily armored attack. Scraps seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in as he started barking toward it. Craning her neck back, she tried to see how far the explosion reached into the sky. As something flew by, Johnnie reached out to her brother. </p>
<p>  "We need to get going," moving toward him, she latched on his arm. </p>
<p>  She flinched back, feeling the heat coming from him. Johnnie turned toward Scraps and instructed him to find a way out. He hesitated for a moment before taking off. Tightening her grip, she began to pull him along. He barely moved an inch as he brought his finger to his ear. Her eyes widen as he continued to stand there. Something else exploded, causing her to flinch. It didn't sound like they were heading to where they stood. Still, she didn't want to change it. </p>
<p>  "Ryker, we have to go," he ignored but never tried to shrug her off. </p>
<p>  Not that it mattered. Each time Johnnie tried to drag him along, it was like trying to pull a tree out of the ground. Ramming into him didn't seem to work either, as Ryker basically shrugged her off. Picking him up wasn't happening either, which meant knocking him out wouldn't be a thing either. </p>
<p>  Letting him go, she clenched her fist. Bringing it back, she let it get covered in a dark mist. She needed to shake him out of whatever this is. They needed to run. Sending her fist toward him, her arm stung as he caught it. In one quick movement, he twists her wrist back, bringing her down to her knees. The thief let out a silent scream as his grip tighten, and more heat leaked out. </p>
<p>  "Don't worry, I'm on it," she looked at him, trying to think of…something. </p>
<p>  A high pitch scream came out of her as he bent his arm back. Just nearly crossing the line of breaking it. As he warmed his hand to the point that she was sure hers would be red after this. </p>
<p>  "You're working with them," Ryker stated as a fact. </p>
<p>  Her breath felt uneven as she looked up at him. Trying to piece together what was happening. </p>
<p>  "What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>  His hazel eyes darken as he looked down at her. The pain in her arm seemed secondary as she looked at her brother. Her throat felt dry as she attempted to tug her arm away. The only thing that he did was tighten his grip and add more agony to her arm. </p>
<p>  "I know your little friends are here, tell me what exactly they are planning to do."</p>
<p>  "I don't know what you're talking about." </p>
<p>  Flames lit up his arm. The only thing stopping them from reaching her was him. </p>
<p>  "Don't lie to me."</p>
<p>  Ryker bent her arm back more, preparing to shape it at an odd angle. She wasn't sure if there was an actual crack or if she was just imaging things. The fire was close to her hand as it reached his wrist. </p>
<p>  "You know me, lying was never one of my strong suits. Remember when we tried to steal the cookies from the bake sale." </p>
<p>  For a blissful moment, Ryker let up on his grip just a little. It didn't last long as she saw the coldness that haunted her brother's face. </p>
<p>  "So you're telling me you have no idea why we're currently under attack by the Avengers," hearing the words come out of his mouth made her stomach drop. </p>
<p>  A billion questions kept racing through her mind. Half of them leaving things unanswered while the other came up with impossible answers. Shouting had been added into the mix, making her wonder what was happening.</p>
<p>  Closing her eyes, Johnnie used her free hand, sending out the dark mist. Her brother shoots back, landing a few feet from her. The pain in her eased as it finally went back to a natural position. It also helped that the threat of it being on fire was no longer an issue. Standing up, she held her arm as she glared at him.</p>
<p>  "Look, I don't know what's going on, okay. I'm just basically wandering around and grabbing what I can. I have no idea why the Avengers are here, okay. I ran into them once, but that was it. There was nothing I knew that would bring them here," she rattles off, wondering if Scraps was too far away to call back. </p>
<p>  A muscle twitch in Ryker's jaw as wind brief passed through his hair. Neither of them moved toward or away from each other. </p>
<p>  "So, you do know them."</p>
<p>  "It's the equivalent of having a conversation with a cashier that one time, but yes. I ran into some weird-ass facility. They helped me get out and brought me back to the tower."</p>
<p>  "So you were there."</p>
<p>  Everything inside her felt like it was vibrating. The fighting sounded like it was getting closer. She didn't want to be involved in it or anything surrounding it. Johnnie wanted to run, and part of her would like to take Ryker with her. </p>
<p>  "What were you doing done there?" He just continued to look at her like she's crazy. "Do they know about Miranda?"</p>
<p>  A bigger explosion caused the ground to shake, and she was sure there was property damage. </p>
<p>  "Ryker, we need to go. I don't know what you want me to tell you, but I have no idea what's going on." </p>
<p>  His face relaxed, causing the coldness to disappear. The old remains of her brother showed through the cracks. Reaching out, she made a move to grab him, only to have him step back. Almost like she had the plague. </p>
<p>  "I gotta go help them," he said, walking away. </p>
<p>  "Collie," she blurted out as he almost disappeared into the woods. </p>
<p>  He froze for what seemed like hours. It was like watching him in slow-mo as he turned around. A small voice in Johnnie's head told her to run. That would be a smart thing to do. Forget about Ryker and everything. Find Scraps, then get out of there. Figure out somewhere else to crash. </p>
<p>  "Collie, come on, we need to g-," there was no warning or any reason that she could think of. </p>
<p>Instead of her brother following her away from the battle, he sent her flying away from him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>